Haohmaru vs Mitsurugi
Haohmaru vs Mitsurugi 'is a What-If Death Battle created by ThunderbladeX. This fan made fight will feature Haohmaru from Samurai Shodown/Spirits and Mitsurugi from the Soul Series series. Description ''Samurai Shodown vs Soul series! Which of these wandering samurai will win? Who will be cut down? Interlude Wiz: Samurais are some of the most powerful soldiers in the history of Japan. '''Boomstick: And wielders of one of the most badass weapons in history, the sword. Wiz: But the samurai we have here today are nomads and wander the world. Boomstick: Haohmaru, the thrill seeking samurai... Wiz: ...And Mitsurugi, the samurai who lives for battle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Haohmaru Wiz: When Haohmaru was 15, he challenged a warrior named Jubei Boomstick: And was shitstomped due to inexperience Wiz: But, after defeat, Haohmaru was offered to train with Nicotine Caffiene so he could gain some proper training, and while living there, he befriended Genjuro, a student much like himself Boomstick: They were the best of buddies, but Nicotine was a little suspicious that Genjuro was power hungry about the legendary sword, Fugudoku. Well, I'd go nuts for a legendary sword too, or any sword for that matter. Wiz: Nicotine made Haohmaru fight Genjuro to see who gets the sword, Haohmaru fought his friend until he lost the will to fight, and after the match, Nicotine offered Haohmaru the sword as a reward Boomstick: Encouraged to make himself stronger by Nicotine, he set off to wander and fight others Wiz: As he travels, he uses some special moves in his arsenal Boomstick: Like Ougi Senpuu Retsu San, a tornado that appears from his sword Wiz: Ougi Kogetsu Zan, where he uppercut slashes, then jumps and uppercuts slashes once again Boomstick: And the Ougi Resshin Zan, a move where he jumps at the foe sword first, followed by a green aura from the sword or a light explosion Wiz: He could also reflect projectiles with his sake jug Boomstick: Making him a master at baseball Wiz: No but it gives him an advantage over projectile users Boomstick: And if things get a little hot under the collar, he could willingly boost his power and glow a red aura Wiz: And if his fighting style doesn't work, he could shift into his Bust Form Boomstick: In Bust form, he gains more moves as well as fighting tyle becoming more aggressive and up close Wiz: This warrior is up to any challenge and will not deny any fight Boomstick: If you challenge this guy, expect your ass to be kicked Haohmaru: Here I come! Mitsurugi Wiz: At the age of fourteen, Heishiro's parents were murdered as his homeland was ravaged by war Boomstick: *Someone insert joke plz kek* Wiz: After this tragic event, Heishiro decided to become a samurai, taking a sword and the last name...Mitsurugi Boomstick: Mitsurugi went to train with an overlord of the Murakami clan, after his training, he is capable of sweeping down foes like fields of wheat and is able to deflect rifle bullets Wiz: And after he left the clan, he set off to every war in Japan as a mercenary Boomstick: He is the Merc with a sword! Wiz: he also wanders the world to fight others and improve himself as well as find the Sword known as Soul Edge Boomstick: Mitsurugi has a fighting style that is fast, strong, and has multiple stances. Like the way I-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK NO! '''Boomstick: Fine... Wiz: Anyway, he is an honorable fighter and believes that it is the person who is strong, not the weapon Boomstick: He is definitely one of the best characters in the Soul series Mitsurugi: This is it! Hiiyah! Death Battle Stage: Meadow (Night) It was a full moon, and a slight breeze was blowing into the clean, open air. Haohmaru wanders into this setting with his sword on his shoulder, on his way to fight new opponents. A silhouette of a swordsman would block the other's path, unsheathing his own blade and gets into a stance Haohmaru: So, you are a swordsman like me...? The man now shown as Mitsurugi would nod Mitsurugi: Indeed, will you except my challenge? Haohmaru would raise his sword off of his shoulder and get into his stance Haohmaru: I never back down from any fight, I hope you're ready FIGHT! Both would run at each other, their blades raised as they clash multiple times. The two clashed fiercely until Mitsurugi would perform a Soul Guard, pushing back the other swordsman. Heishiro would then swing his blade upward, forcing the other into the air. He would then slash Haohmaru horizontally three times followed by five vertical slashes, finishing the combo by knocking Haoh back into the ground with the hilt of the blade. Haohmaru quickly recovers just in time to block a vertical slash performed by the other samurai, and would counter with two slashes hitting the others torso, then follows with the Ougi Kogetsu Zan, a move where he slashes Mitsu into the air, following with a jump plus another upward slash, sending the other further into the air. Haoh would send an Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan, a tornado caused by the swordsman slash. The projectile hits the other, sending him to his back. Mitsurugi gets up, looking down at the cuts on his torso. In the meantime, Haohmaru would send three more Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zans toward the other combatant. Mitsurugi would roll to the side, dodging one of the tornadoes, then stand and cut the other two in half vertically. Haohmaru would jump sword first, his blade glowing with green energy. Mitsurugi would sidestep, effectively dodging the attack. However...on impact with the ground, a light explosion would ignite, damaging the evading warrior. The damaged swordsman would be sent backwards, his feet skidding across the grass. Mitsurugi: You're better than I thought, but I need you to give me excitement! Angered by the comment, Haohmaru dashes and strikes the other with a horizontal slash, but Heishiro would tilt his blade and block the attack effortlessly. Haohmaru: I'll give you excitement. Take this! The angered samurai switches to his Bust form and knocked the foe down with his shoulder. Mitsurugi would rise up, attempting an upward slash to bring the other into the air. However, this fails as Haohmaru blocks the attack and delivers another Ougi Kogetsu Zan, sending Mitsu into the air instead. While the foe was airborne, Haohmaru runs toward the opponent, creating afterimages in the process. Haohmaru jumps into the air and slashing Mitsu vertically, once again sending him away. This time, the swordsman would land on his feet, blocking many slashes from Haohmaru. Heishiro once again Soul Guards, this time forcing Haoh to pass by. The countered samurai almost trips from this counter, but regains his footing and turns around. Haohmaru was barraged by a mix up of high and low slashes, as this is done, Mitsurugi constantly changes his stances. Heishiro then ends his assault by knocking Haohmaru into the ground so hard that he would bounce up, then performing two light upward slashes and ending with a strong upward slash. As Haoh gets up, he would start to glow a deep red. The red warrior raises his blade, swinging it and throwing several Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zans. The other would dodge and cut down every single one of the tornadoes, now jumping for an overhead slash. Haohmaru would counter the slash with a well timed charge from the shoulder, knocking Mitsu away. Mitsurugi would get up, now looking at Haohmaru, the others sword was glowing green and looked as if he was ready to swing. Mitsurugi prepares himself as Haohmaru would unleash a powerful, large wave of energy. Just in time, Heishiro steps to the side, the wave passing by without harm. Mitsurugi: It's time to end this. Haohmaru tries to slash Mitsurugi vertically, but fails due to another Soul Guard, but this time, was stunned and covered in red electricity. Mitsurugi: Watch this! The screen cuts to black as four slashes cut across it. The screen then goes back to Mitsurugi, facing away from the burning corpse of Haohmaru. Mitsu puts his sword into his sheath and would slowly walk away. Mitsurugi: This fight didn't satisfy me, I need to find another opponent! K.O! Boomstick: Damn that was awesome! Wiz: This fight was pretty close, but it was Mitsurugi that emerged victorious. Why? Boomstick: Although Haohmaru had the projectiles and was on par with Mitsurugi's durability and strength. He was outclassed in experience and speed. Wiz: Mitsurugi casually fights against riflemen with no problem and easily dodge their bullets. Boomstick: He could also wipe out plenty of people at once with no sweat. Wiz: Also, he has been fighting longer than Haohmaru. Although it's interesting that they started roughly at the same age. Boomstick: Haohmaru just couldn't handle the heat! Wiz: The winner is Mitsurugi. Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015